


Hope!

by fangirl2013



Series: The White Queen Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Death, Life Together, Tumblr, prompt, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth decides something must be done about her sons land!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Elizabeth and her first husband. Maybe what she thought of him, about their life and her reaction to his death?????? :)
> 
> Given that there's not that much known about John Grey. I've had to think about how his relationship with Elizabeth would be. I hope you like this. 
> 
> This is for KilljoyKitty15.

War had torn every household in England apart, not just hers. That, of course, didn't mean it made her feel any better. As Elizabeth watched over her sons playing, how momentous the situation was seemed to come to her. 

Her loving and devoted husband was gone and if that wasn't bad enough, her sons land had been taken off from them. Elizabeth felt a pang of sadness and regret as she began to remember her husband. When she had married him, after she had listened to her lady Mother, Jacquetta, she had immediately liked him. 

His devotion to her had been perfectly clear and she hadn’t seen any reason as to why she couldn’t be happy with him. John wasn't just universally liked by her Lord Father but also her brothers as well. Even dear Anthony had taken to him! 

His kindness, his humility and most of all, his loyalty had all but enamoured him to her, eventually, even if she didn't know it at the time. 

Whilst she had known she had liked John when she had first met him, it had been clear that she hadn’t loved him. The love her parents shared for each other, despite the disapproval to their marriage, seemed to be there in every look, touch and glance they shared. Something she didn’t have. 

Apart of Elizabeth had longed for her to have that, even though, she was happy with John. Her Mother had, of course, told her love would come in time. Her Mother had said this with such a sense of conviction that she hadn’t questioned her Mother’s words. 

Her Mother had been right. It was about a year or two, after their marriage, when they both realised that they their marriage had changed from one of friendship to love. There had been small subtle changes in the way they had acted around each other. No longer had Elizabeth yearned for the kind of love her parent’s shared but instead, she had felt utterly complete. 

Elizabeth’s life had been easy with John. He had helped raise the boys with her. It was only when the country had begun to be torn apart when things became much more complicated. No longer did their life seem so simple but it seemed as if everything was becoming full of fear and battles. 

X 

“You will be happy again, Elizabeth.” Jacquetta, Elizabeth’s Mother, told her as she approached her daughter. 

Elizabeth knew her Mother was simply trying to help but here in that moment, she didn't feel like listening to her Mother’s advice. 

Everything that had happened; her husband’s death and her son’s land being acquisitioned were something she was beginning to fully react to. Her husband’s death had not only devastated her as she had to question if she'd ever find happiness ever again, but it had in effect started a chain of events she definitely hadn’t been prepared for. 

Her lady Mother’s words, however, seemed to spur her to do something about her sons land. The ache she’d felt when she heard her Mother’s words had been stark reminder of the situation facing her. 

Elizabeth couldn't help but think that she could have dealt with her John’s death easier if only her sons land had been left untouched. Knowing that they wouldn't have to worry about money and they would be secure would have lightened her heart considerably. 

“I need to do something, Mother.” Elizabeth’s voice was severe as she spoke to her Mother. 

Jacquetta looked at her as she listened to her words. It was obvious by the expression on her daughter’s face that she was trying to be strong but as Jacquetta looked at her, she could see just how much her daughter had been affected by her husband’s death. 

Her heart almost ached as noticed the look in her daughter’s eyes. It had been too long ago, only a matter of weeks, when Elizabeth’s eyes had been filled with love. Now, her daughter’s eyes seemed to only show the pain she knew that was raging through her daughter. 

“Yes, you do but be careful, Elizabeth. This King may not take kindly to you asking for the lands back.” She advised her daughter, whilst she watched for her reaction.

Elizabeth did react to her Lady Mother’s words. It wouldn't have been almost impossible for her, too, but she didn't react in the way her Mother expected. Jacquetta had only meant to warn her daughter about asking about the lands but as she watched Elizabeth’s eyes widen in realisation, Jacquetta knew just what she had done. 

“I will be careful, Mother but I have to do something about it. My sons need their land back.” For the first time since her husband had died, her voice hadn’t sounded weary but instead thoroughly determined. 

Jacquetta couldn't help the feeling of pride rise up in her as she listened to her daughter speak. The hurt in Elizabeth was still visible to Jacquetta but her daughter’s words had also reminded her of her daughter’s strength. 

Jacquetta had a very strong urge to start smiling at the thought. Whilst Jacquetta had never been the type of Mother to have a favourite child, especially, after having so many, when it came to her eldest daughter, there were still times when she felt as protective of her as she had done so when Elizabeth had been younger. 

Giving her daughter a soft smile as she nodded, Jacquetta just hoped Elizabeth had listened to her words. 

X 

Elizabeth could feel the light breeze around her as she stood in front of the oak tree. The feeling of anticipation could be felt all around her but as she grasped her boys’ hands, tightly, Elizabeth knew she was doing the right thing. 

As the time ticked by, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel apprehensive. The possibility that she'd miss the young York king hadn’t even entered her head but as she stood waiting with her children, the thought was the only one on her mind. 

Elizabeth’s heart, however, nearly jumped out of her chest as she spied horses approaching. She steadied herself for their approach by pulling the boys closer to her. 

It wasn't long before the men on horseback seemed to notice her presence but it was the man, who was clearly the king, who seemed to be interested. Whilst the men around the King looked disinterested and quite confused, the King’s expression was something entirely different. 

Although, Elizabeth tried to keep composed as the men approaching finally came to a halt, there was something in the king’s awe struck expression that unsettled Elizabeth greatly.

 

As the King dismounted from his horse, Elizabeth noticed with interest just how young he was. Tales of his youth were, of course, common and Elizabeth had been aware of his youth but seeing him in the flesh left her breathless. 

The smile on the King’s young, handsome face quelled the uneasy feeling in Elizabeth’s stomach and despite her own nerves and despite herself; she felt her mouth upturn into a smile. 

The courtesy that followed was slightly shaky but as Elizabeth noticed the King’s gaze follow her movements, she knew she had his attention and for her purpose, that’s exactly what she needed. 

“Your grace.” 

The polite smile on the King’s face answered Elizabeth’s polite utterance and she couldn't help but hope things would become better.


End file.
